Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju, better known as The Second Hokage, is a major character in the Naruto anime and manga. He is the hotheaded younger brother of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage and the mentor of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Many years ago, Tobirama born as the second of Butsuma Senju's four sons. However, two of his younger brothers, Kawarama and Itama were killed by the Uchiha Clan. He fought many times against his archenemy and Madara Uchiha's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha and later killed him for their last battle. After his elder brother Hashirama died, Tobirama became the Second Hokage. He gave the Uchiha Clan statuses when he created the Uchiha Military Police Force if another "Madara" emerged, they have to kill him. As he and the Second Raikage attempted for a peace treaty, Tobirama was killed by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. He and Hashirama were summoned by Orochimaru with Tobirama's reanimation jutsu until their souls were sealed away by the Third Hokage and his student, Hiruzen Sarutobi before he died and seal with Orochimaru's arms from his soul. After Orochimaru undid the reaper death seal, Tobirama and his fellow Hokage were summoned to end the Fourth Great Shinobi War. After Kaguya's sealed away again, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the Hokages called the other Kages to use the summoning jutsu to return Team 7, the Tailed Beasts and the dying Madara Uchiha. After Hagoromo undone the reanimation jutsu, Tobirama returned to the Pure Land. He was voiced by Jamieson Price in the English Version. History Tobirama Senju was the sensei to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. After being promoted to Hokage, he made many noteworthy achievements, such as developing a jutsu that would resurrect the dead and establishing a police force made up of the displaced Uchiha Clan. Tobirama was the squadleader of a small team during the Second Shinobi World War. He knew he wouldn't survive the onslaught, so he appointed his pupil Hiruzen to be the next Hokage before charging towards certain death. Since dying, Tobirama has been revived twice by Orochimaru. The first time, he was used as a pawn alongside his brother to aid in the invasion of his home village, only to be sealed away by Hiruzen. The second time was upon the request of Sasuke Uchiha so that he could obtain information about his clan and the potential danger they presented. Tobirama and the other Hokage then teleported to the battlefiled to assist the Shinobi Allied forces. Personality Tobirama Senju was a stern man, to the point where even his elder brother Hashirama was intimidated by him. He could be considered prejudiced due to his dislike of the Uchihas. Despite this, he has acknowleged that there are some Uchihas that have proven him wrong, though they are few and far between. Tobirama had his village's best interests at heart and was a firm believer that the next generation was the foundation of peace. Abilities As the Second Hokage, Tobirama was an immensely powerful shinobi and was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi of his era. His power was such that he was able to defeat and ultimately kill Izuna Uchiha, who was noted to be as powerful as his older brother. Danzō even stated in his time as Hokage, there was no shinobi who could match his prowess. Due to his Senju lineage, Tobirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as he was able to crack a wall by simply placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it. Likewise, Tobirama had especially large reserves of chakra, as he was also capable of fighting with his clansman and older brother for a complete day, against Madara Uchiha. He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, until the latter used Hashirama's DNA to strengthen the control.Also, Tobirama had considerable chakra control, able to use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, with a single hand seal, while the technique usually requires a multitude of them. *'Master in Hand to Hand:' Tobirama was known for his great speed and was even shown to be faster than his brother Hashirama. When combined with his Flying Thunder God Technique he could perform devastating attacks before even a Mangekyō Sharingan user like Izuna Uchiha could react too. He could even react fast enough to Obito Uchiha's trap on Minato Namikaze and returned Obito's attack right back to him. He has also displayed honed reflexes and a high proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique.During Obito's attack after becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Tobirama was able to not only react to it, plastering the young man with explosive tags for an attack of his own,but he was also able to place his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on him without him noticing.On top of his speed and reflexes, Tobirama was also durable enough to grab one of Obito's black orbs mid explosion without any damage despite it having destroyed Minato's arm in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. *'Other Skills:' Tobirama has shown very capable skill for working in unison with others. When teamed up with his brother, Tobirama and Hashirama could fight in tandem using quick, precise strikes while displaying a high amount of team-work. Similarly, he proved able to utilise his Space–Time Ninjutsu with Minato's. In the anime, it was shown that he was also a powerful genjutsu user, able to shroud the area in darkness that even the Third Hokage couldn't dispel. Created Jutsu * Shadow Clone Jutsu: Tobirama created Shadow Clone Jutsu to make one or more copies but the chakra would be divided. Tobirama declared this jutsu to be Forbidden. * Reanimation Jutsu: Tobirama created the Reanimation Jutsu allowing to bring the dead back to life to control them as puppets. In order to use it, it needs cells from the corpses and living persons as sacrifices. To control them and suppress their personality, they need to place a kunai with a special tailsman into the Reanimation's brain. The reanimations cannot be kill due to them already being dead as well regenerate. Even though killing the user of this Jutsu, but it will not undone the Reanimation beings. This jutsu has plenty weaknesses to seal the Reanimation being with sealing jutsu and suppress their movement with sealing tags and control the user of the Reanimation jutsu by genjutsu such as Itachi's Izanami and Tsukuyomi to undone the jutsu with the hand seals (Rat, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Boar and saying Release). This jutsu is declared to be Forbidden by Tobirama. * Flying Raijin Jutsu: Tobirama created the Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport in an instant to the previously marked location. When place mark on his back by Minato's surpass Flying Raijin Jutsu, he teleported much faster than his own jutsu. However, in his current strength after being impaled by Madara's rods, he could only teleport one person. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Jamieson Price is best known voicing as Yasutora Sado from Bleach, Yukio Oikawa from Digimon Adventure 02, Seraphimon from Digimon Frontier and Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon from Digimon Adventure tri.. Gallery Tobirama Edo.png|Tobirama Senju in his Edo Tensei form. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Good Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:War Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Villain Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Military Category:Samurais